Datei:One Of Us Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung One of Us by Joan Osborne is featured in Grilled Cheesus, the third episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel and Tina. The kids were initially not allowed to sing religious songs, but Sue (who saw the performance and was moved by the compassion) told Will that performances of any religious songs could continue. After the song, it cuts to Kurt next to Burt's bedside in the hospital, as the episode comes to an end. LYRICS: Tina: If God had a name, what would it be And would you call it to His face If you were faced with Him in all His glory What would you ask if you had just one question Finn with New Directions: And yeah, yeah, God is great Yeah, yeah, God is good Yeah, yeah Finn and Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Finn and Rachel with New Directions: What if God was one of us Just a slob like one of us Just a stranger on the bus Tryin' to make His way home Tryin' to make His way home Kurt (and Quinn): (If God had a face) What would it look like? And (Would you want to see?) If seeing meant that you would (Have to believe) In things like Heaven (And in Jesus, and the Saints) And (All the Prophets) Finn with New Directions: Yeah, yeah, God is great Yeah, yeah, God is good Yeah, yeah Finn, Mercedes and Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Mercedes, Finn and Rachel and New Directions: What if God was one of us Finn and Rachel and New Directions: Just a slob like one of us Just a stranger on the bus Tryin' to make His way home (Mercedes: Home) Tryin' to make His way home Back up to Heaven all alone Nobody callin' on the phone (Mercedes: Phone) 'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome Finn with New Directions: Yeah, yeah, God is great Yeah, yeah Finn and Rachel with New Directions: God is good Yeah, yeah Mercedes, Finn and Rachel and New Directions: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Mercedes: Yeah!) Rachel with New Directions: What if God was one of us (Mercedes: What if God was one of us!) Rachel with New Directions (with Finn): Oh just a (slob like one of us) (Mercedes: Just a slob like one of us!) Oh just a (stranger on the bus) (Tryin' to make His way home) (Mercedes: Tryin' to make his way home!) Just (tryin' to make his way home) (Mercedes: Tryin' to find his way home!) Rachel with New Directions: Just like a holy rollin' stone (Kurt: Holy rollin' stone) Finn with New Directions (with Mercedes): Back up to (Heaven all alone) Rachel and New Directions: Just tryin' to make his way home (Kurt: Way Home, uuuh) (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Tina (Rachel with New Directions): Nobody callin' on the phone (Yeah, yeah, God is great) 'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome (Yeah, yeah, God is good) (Yeah, yeah, yeah...) Kategorie:Videos